<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prólogo by RavenMajere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977773">Prólogo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMajere/pseuds/RavenMajere'>RavenMajere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Anime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMajere/pseuds/RavenMajere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el viaje de regreso a Japón todos notan que Yoh no es el mismo pero nadie se anima a preguntar qué le sucede. Una vez solos, Anna se encargará de reconfortar a su prometido luego de la traumática experiencia sufrida al enfrentar a Hao, demostrando en el proceso más de lo que pretendía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a tod@s! Descubrí este fic abandonado a medio escribir en mi carpeta de one-shots, me había olvidado de su existencia. Este se basa en la relación de Yoh y Anna del anime, donde no queda claro del todo si los eventos de Osore-zan ocurrieron tal cual el manga, lo único que sabemos es que Yoh tiene el collar y que ¨hacía llorar¨ a Anna cuando eran niños, según el doblaje latino. Sentí que necesitaba explorar esta relación un poco más, así que es probable que en un futuro escriba más sobre esta idea. Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten este one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Prólogo</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Por Demoness Raven/Raven Majere</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cómo es la costumbre universal, el viaje de regreso había transcurrido mucho más rápido que el viaje de ida. La familia Tao había dispuesto un gran avión para ello, el cual haría escala en Tokio para dejar a quienes quisieran quedarse en Japón. Como diría Manta más adelante, esas últimas horas parecían haber transcurrido como en un sueño. Por momentos todos se reían, enfrascados en animadas e hilarantes conversaciones y repentinamente, se quedaban en silencio, como si nunca hubiesen aprendido a usar la voz.</p>
<p>Se despidieron en el aeropuerto, con la promesa de volverse a ver en unos meses ¨cuando se reanudara el torneo¨. Silver les había dicho, al saludarlos en el medio del desierto, que debían esperar a que los Grandes Espíritus transmitieran su voluntad. Mientras tanto podrían descansar y recuperarse de la batalla con Hao.</p>
<p>-Te estaremos esperando la semana entrante, Yoh, no lo olvides.-</p>
<p>-No abuelo.-Contestó el joven, sonriente. Su abuelo le clavó la mirada, expectante. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos se metió en el auto que lo llevaría a Izumo sin decir nada más.</p>
<p>-Cuídate muchachito, tú también Anna.-</p>
<p>-Sí, maestra.- Respondió la itako mientras ayudaba a Kino a subir al auto.</p>
<p>-…ten Tamao. Te encargo a los abuelos.- Continuó, pasándole una maleta a la shamán de pelo rosa.</p>
<p>-Sí, señorita Anna, no se preocupe.-La aprendiz dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia la pareja de prometidos pero no se atrevió a decir nada y finalmente se metió en el auto.</p>
<p>Keiko abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, a su futura nuera y se fue junto al resto de los Asakura. Mikihisa había desaparecido sin decir nada, como era costumbre. Seguramente se tomaría la semana entera para llegar hasta Izumo, cruzando las montañas a pie.</p>
<p>-Lamento no poder ir con ustedes, amigo. Mi familia quiere que este en casa cuanto antes para reanudar mis estudios…van a ser largas semanas de estudio.-</p>
<p>Los otros shamanes ya habían partido en distintas direcciones. Chocolove se había quedado en EE.UU para buscar suerte con su show cómico. Fausto había aceptado la oferta de quedarse como doctor en la pensión, pero debía volver a Alemania para preparar el traslado definitivo de su clínica. Los hermanos ainu habían partido junto con Ryu para buscar a sus camaradas y partirían todos juntos luego para Hokkaido. Los Tao habían continuado su viaje rumbo a China, luego de la promesa de Jun de enviarles productos regionales a los Asakura en forma de agradecimiento.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes Manta, salvo alguna semana que pasaremos en Izumo, estaremos en la casa. Puedes pasar cuando quieras.-</p>
<p>-¡Está bien entonces, nos vemos! Nos vemos pronto Amidamaru, Anna.-</p>
<p>-Hasta luego, joven Manta.-</p>
<p>-Mmhm.-Anna le dedicó un gesto de despedida y su mirada se volvió a perder en el cielo. Manta los observó, inquieto, pero se abstuvo de decir palabra alguna al respecto. Después de todo, aún necesitaba procesar todo lo que había atravesado esos últimos meses y sospechaba que sus amigos también necesitaban un tiempo para hacerlo.</p>
<p>El shamán y la itako volvieron en silencio todo el recorrido del tren, salvo por la corta conversación en la que decidieron comprar comida para llevar ya que no tenían ganas de preocuparse por cocinar esa noche.</p>
<p>Yoh no hablaba, o por lo menos no lo hacía como de costumbre. Anna supuso que no había sido la única en darse cuenta, pero nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo al respecto. Contestaba si le preguntaban algo y tenía su sonrisa característica, pero las respuestas sonaban automáticas y el gesto congelado. La joven quería hacer algo para sacarlo de su coraza…porque después de todo no eran tan distintos, él también tenía una, aunque fuera más simpática a la vista. Pero hablar tampoco le era tan fácil a ella, no al pensar que horas atrás él había desaparecido por completo del mundo de los vivos. Y sin siquiera haber podido empezar a pensar en qué sería de su vida sin él, Yoh había regresado. Ya no le importaba ser la esposa del shaman king, como había dicho tiempo atrás, en el fondo nunca le había importado. Ella estaba allí por él, estaba allí para cuidarlo, para quererlo de la forma que fuese necesaria, aunque él no la quisiera de la misma forma…eso ya no dependía de ella. De todas formas, ese no era el punto, ahora debía encontrar la manera de que él se abriera, al igual que había pasado aquella vez luego del encuentro escabroso de Manta con Fausto. Debía descubrir qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y saber qué lo preocupaba. Después de todo, él había sido la primera persona en hacerla sentir algo, aunque fuesen lágrimas. Nada debía turbar la mirada pura de Yoh, debía devolver la paz a esos ojos color obsidiana que se habían tornado carbón durante los últimos meses.</p>
<p>-Anna.-</p>
<p>-¿Eh?-La itako volvió en si al ver que esos ojos la miraban, extrañados.</p>
<p>-Dije que iba a dar un paseo al parque. ¿Quieres venir?- Yoh la miro esperanzado, mientras secaba sus manos luego de haber terminado de lavar los platos. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido aquella vez, cuando la había invitado a pasear antes de partir a Norteamérica.</p>
<p>-…-Yoh la había sorprendido pensando en él y no le dio tiempo a darle la espalda para evitar que viera las distintas emociones impresas en su rostro. –Está bien.-</p>
<p>Ambos se despidieron del fantasma del samurai, quién había declinado la invitación indicando que iría al cementerio junto con Mosuke, y salieron finalmente a pasear. Caminaron en silencio el camino arbolado hasta llegar al lago que se encontraba en medio de parque que solían visitar. Al llegar, se pararon frente a la misma baranda donde habían hablado meses atrás sobre lo poco que sabían acerca del torneo de shamanes. Yoh se encontraba en silencio, mirando la luna reflejada sobre el agua calma, casi como si mirara un espejo. Su mirada bajo entonces hasta su propio reflejo y frunció el ceño. Él había estado seguro de quién era cuando había ido a enfrentarse a Hao. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que su alma se había perdido en la inmensidad de la de Hao, todo se había tornado incierto. Cuando todo estaba perdido, Amidamaru había logrado guiarlo de vuelta. Luego, las plegarias de sus amigos y los demás shamanes habían realmente llegado a él, Yoh Asakura, no a una reencarnación de Hao, y le habían permitido derrotar a su hermano finalmente. A pesar de esto, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras que había escuchado cuando se encontró rodeado de aquella luz blanca. ¨<em>Yoh, no olvides de donde proviene tu alma. Crees que este es el fin, pero nunca desapareceré realmente de este mundo. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo</em>¨. No podía dejar de recordar esas palabras, y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía una sensación extraña en su pecho. ¿Qué tal si Hao tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si al consumir su alma, la había ligado a la de él?</p>
<p>-¿Yoh? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-</p>
<p>El shamán salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su prometida. Lo sorprendió el tono suave que ella había usado y la observó a través de su reflejo en el lago. Anna miraba hacia su lado directamente, la preocupación se veía claramente expresada en su rostro. Yoh notó que si bien esa mirada era parecida a la que le habían estado dedicando todos durante el viaje de regreso, había algo diferente en los ojos de ella. Suspiró, reconociendo la determinación de la itako, y supo que no podría escaparse de aquella conversación.</p>
<p>-En el momento en el que derroté a Hao y la luz blanca nos cegó a todos…pude escuchar su voz.-Yoh comenzó a relatar, mirando nuevamente su propio reflejo.</p>
<p>-Él me dijo que yo era él y él era yo…desde que todo terminó no puedo dejar de sentir esta sensación extraña en el pecho… ¿Y si él tenía razón y somos lo mismo?- Su respiración se aceleraba con cada palabra que decía y sentía que le faltaba el aire.</p>
<p>-Yoh, mírame.-</p>
<p>-…-</p>
<p>-¡Mírame!-</p>
<p>Por un momento su respiración se detuvo, paralizado, perdido en un abismo negro, hasta que de a poco pudo volver a tomar aire. Se dio cuentan entonces que el abismo negro eran en realidad los ojos de Anna, quien lo sujetaba por los hombros y lo miraba fijamente.</p>
<p>-Hao no tiene la razón, nunca la tuvo y nunca la tendrá. El tan solo estaba jugando con tu mente.-</p>
<p>Cerrando sus ojos, Anna aferró con una mano el rosario en su cuello mientras posaba su mano sobre el pecho de Yoh. Concentrándose en él, trato de sentir el alma del joven para poder comprender qué es lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió finalmente cuando comprendió cual era el problema.</p>
<p>-Lo que estás sintiendo es vacío allí donde se encontraba la conexión entre tu alma y la de Hao.-</p>
<p>La itako estaba segura de lo que le decía al joven ya que ella había sido capaz de sentir esa conexión y comprender qué era una vez que el secreto familiar había sido revelado. Era como si Hao absorbiera parte de la energía de Yoh constantemente, aprovechándose del poder creciente de su gemelo. A pesar de esto, ella nunca había dejado de percibir el alma de Yoh como un ser independiente, por el cual guardaba grandes sentimientos. A pesar de su compromiso arreglado, estaba segura de que lo que sentía por el joven era amor, el cual la impulsaba a seguir a su lado. Los Asakura no esperaban de ella más que cumpliera su papel como prometida y entrenadora, los sentimientos de ambos nunca habían estado en juego ni eran importantes en el gran esquema de las cosas. A pesar de esto, luego de años de conocerlo y haberse maravillado por la pureza en el corazón del joven, había ganado su afecto. Todas las órdenes, el entrenamiento, la ropa de combate, todo lo había hecho desde su creciente cariño hacia el joven. Estaba resignada a no esperar que Yoh tuviese los mismos sentimientos por ella. ¿Qué sentimientos podía tener hacia la persona que lo obligaba a atravesar ese tortuoso entrenamiento? Aun así, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, a ser su soporte cuando la necesitara, como ahora.</p>
<p> Yoh sintió como el calor que emanaba de la mano de la joven lo reconfortaba mientras meditaba las palabras que le había dicho. Concentrándose en el vacío en su pecho, comprendió que Anna tenía razón. Al momento de reconocer aquello como vacío, este comenzó a llenarse de diferentes recuerdos de sus amigos y familia.   </p>
<p> -Yoh, tu alma, a pesar de estar conectada con la de Hao, siempre existió por fuera de él. Todos los recuerdos que tienes son tuyos, no de él. Tú eres el poderoso descendiente de la familia Asakura, quién se convertirá en shamán king para darnos una vida tranquila…si es que así lo deseas. Sea como sea, yo seguiré siendo la honorable prometida de Yoh Asakura.-</p>
<p>Anna se dijo a si misma que debía sacar su mano del pecho de su prometido para poder girar y dejar de exponerse tanto. Ya había cumplido su cometido, había logrado sacar a Yoh de ese estado crítico, no quería permitirse mostrar más de lo que ya había mostrado. Sin embargo, el joven, adelantándose a su reacción, se apresuró a apretar la mano de ella contra su pecho para evitar que huyera.</p>
<p>-Anna…-</p>
<p>En ese momento, el shamán recordó cada instante en el que la joven había estado junto a él, procurando que se volviera más fuerte. Sin el bendito entrenamiento habría muerto luchando contra sus primeros oponentes. Desde incluso antes del inicio oficial del torneo Anna había viajado hasta allí y lo había acompañado. Luego había viajado una vez más, arriesgando su propia vida para asegurarse que él estuviese listo para afrontar su misión. Estaba claro que ese era el papel que le habían dado sus abuelos a la joven, pero esta se había esforzado sutilmente en demostrarle afecto de otras formas, como aquella vez que le había dejado dinero extra para que se comprar ese single de Bob que tanto quería, o cuando le hizo no uno sino dos trajes de combate. Y ahora, nuevamente, le demostraba cuanto le importaba realmente al darle la elección que nadie de su familia le había dado. Desde que se enteró de su parentesco con Hao supo que su todo lo que habían hecho los Asakura era en realidad para asegurarse de que Yoh matara finalmente al temible shamán. Haber atravesado el torneo, haber conocido a toda esa gente y haber tomado contacto con todo el sufrimiento que aquejaba al mundo en la actualidad le había dado sentido a su deseo de ser el shamán king para poder garantizar una vida tranquila no solo para él, sino para toda la humanidad. Yoh quería realmente conseguir ese mundo libre de preocupaciones y poder compartirlo con Anna, aquella joven que había sido cruelmente abandonada en el monte Osore. Anna tenía todo el derecho de odiar a la humanidad por ello, y sin embargo había superado ese odio y estaba allí, junto a él.</p>
<p>-Gracias, gracias por todo Anna.- El shamán finalmente se animó y abrazó a su prometida con fuerza. –No sabemos cuándo ni cómo, pero me convertiré en el shamán king para conseguir la vida tranquila que ambos queremos.-</p>
<p>Esta vez Anna fue la que terminó paralizada ante el abrazo inesperado. El calor del joven fue bienvenido en esa noche fresca de otoño, el primer abrazo que Yoh le daba. Como en un trance, el brazo que no estaba atrapado entre ellos rodeo la espalda del joven y se aferró con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en él, permitiéndose sentir la presencia tangible, viva, del shamán que pocos días atrás había dejado de existir. Yoh estaba bien, estaba a salvo, estaba <em>vivo</em>.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sin embargo Yoh sintió como una briza fría comenzaba a correr y hacía estremecer a Anna. Separándose lentamente para no sobresaltarla, finalmente la miró, sonrojado.</p>
<p>- Deberíamos volver, la noche se está tornando más fría.-</p>
<p>La joven asintió igual de sonrojada y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la pensión. Bajo la noche estrellada se sintieron reconfortados por la presencia del otro, felices de estar de vuelta con vida. En vez de sentir que todo había acabado, esa noche parecía ser el prólogo del resto de sus vidas. Disfrutaron de la caminata de regreso y si alguno se dio cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano cuando llegaron a destino, decidió no decir nada. Por primera vez en sus vidas podían decidir cómo seguir, y ambos habían decidido en su interior que, sea como fuere el futuro, lo enfrentarían juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>